Becoming A True Gryffindor
by Mr. Herodotus
Summary: Rosa and Percy become true Gryffindors while also humiliating both Fred and George. BTW Rosa is my OC.


**A/N: This is just a drabble I wrote because I was bored. Some of this might not be canon, I'm sorry. Please R &R!**

* * *

Rosa was amused by how childish other people her age could seem. Granted, she was only twelve, so childish antics were expected, but she did not expect them of this magnitude. In fact, it seemed as if every one of her peers had been replaced with a five year old. Especially the boys.

They had mannerisms that could only be described as barbaric. They belched every second possible, they had a crude, and incredibly disgusting sense of humor, and always talked back to adults. And their grammar, don't _ever_ get Rosa started on their grammar. Let's just say that it was worse than a public-schooled mountain troll. Rosa just happened to have the horrible luck of being in the same school as these hooligans.

However, it wasn't just the boys. Many of the girls seemed perfectly happy to egg them on and encourage them in the field of overall disgrace to Gryffindor. Though the girls weren't as bad as the boys hanging around them and encouraging them was just as bad as being the boys themselves.

Rosa had observed the other houses and none of them seemed quite as ridiculous as Gryffindor. Though most Slytherins were bastards, they had class. Whenever they did or said something idiotic they managed to cover it up with their pureblood standing and threats. In other words, their idiocy was basically aristocratic idiocy and therefore on a whole other level.

Hufflepuff House got into trouble but not as often, nor as severely as Gryffindor. In fact, the only reason Hufflepuff ever got in trouble was because of the coaxing of other houses.

The Ravenclaws simply never got in trouble. They, like Rosa, spent the majority of their time shaking their heads at the other houses wondering "How, oh how, could the good graces of common sense have missed these people?"

Often she swore that it must be impossible for her to be in the only house that had Fred and George Weasley. She also swore that impossible that she could even _be_ a Gryffindor. She was much more of a Ravenclaw, always analyzing things, always studying. However, if she was a Ravenclaw how on Earth would she have had the courage to become a true, devious Gryffindor, along with Percy Weasley?

* * *

Rosa watched Fred and George with disdain. It was only the first weekend of their second year and they were already up to no good. Yesterday, they had convinced the house elves in the kitchens to switch out all of the chicken eggs with snake eggs. The day before they filled the sixth-floor corridor with dungbombs primed to go off the second anybody walked by. The day before that they kidnapped Mrs. Norris and left her at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It seemed impossible that they could have already wrecked so much havoc.

They currently sat in the back corner of the Common Room with their heads together, most likely, no, _certainly_ plotting something. They had been there for well over an hour and hadn't moved, an impressive feat for the twins.

Rosa was not the only person carefully watching the twins-their older brother, Percy, was to. Rosa made a habit of knowing everything everybody she could, and Percy Weasley was the one person she knew nothing about.

Percy was nothing like any of his brothers. He had good grades, was studious, ambitious, and didn't play, nor enjoy Quidditch. Percy also seemed like he was the outsider of the family, but Rosa definitely preferred him to the twins.

Fred and George looked up at Percy and grinned deviously, meaning that this newest prank could only end up in humiliation for him. However, at that moment Percy was scolding two first years for cheating on their Transfiguration assignment, meaning he didn't notice Fred and George's at all. In fact, it would turn out he didn't have to notice that look anyways.

Rosa, knowing that this could only end in disaster, steeled her nerves and walked over towards the scheming duo.

When they saw her, all they did was give her a questioning glance.

"I just want you to know," Rosa said evenly, "whatever you're planning won't work."

Both boys opted a look of complete and total innocence.

Fred, well she thought it was Fred, looked towards George and said, "We're not planning anything. Are we Georgie?"

George, or Georgie, looked at Fred and said, "Nope, Freddie. Not planning anything at all."

They both turned to look at Rosa, "So why would you ever expect," Fred began.

"Us to be planning anything?" George finished.

Rosa rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I know you're planning _something_ and I'm going to stop it."

Both boys raised their eyebrows.

"And how, exactly, will you ever do that?" They chimed in union.

"Easy," Rosa said with a hint of pompousness in her voice, "I'll tell Percy. He already suspects that you two are up to something. He just needs a second witness before he tells your mother that you've already harassed the castle enough. Also, I suspect that this prank includes him, meaning that he'll be mad enough to tell you're mother every single detail of every single one of your plots."

Fred and George looked at each other and put their heads together. They started whispering, probably deciding if Rosa would really do it. After about five minutes they poked their heads up and looked at her.

"We don't think you'll do it," said George.

Rosa gave them a sweet smile and said, "Good for you," She then spun on her heel and marched towards Percy, both boys gaping at her in surprise.

"Percy?" Rosa said tentatively.

Percy looked over at Rosa and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"It's your brothers. They're planning something, again, and this time I believe it involves you."

Percy nodded, "Yes, thank you for, telling me, but I already know."

"You do?" Rosa asked, confused.

"Yes," Percy said with a grin, "and I have a plan that will probably deflate their heads for a while."

Rosa opened her mouth to ask what exactly he was planning, but Percy a hushed her before she could ask. He only pointed to the set of troublemakers and indicated that she should watch.

They both watched with baited breath, anticipating Percy 's prank. It happened as Fred and George tried to get up from their armchairs.

All of Gryffindor Common Room burst into laughter as the two tried, and failed to get out of their seats. Fred and George looked panicked desperately trying to separate themselves from their prisons.

Rosa grinned profusely and turned towards Percy.

"That was brilliant!" She said gleefully, "I didn't think you were the sort of person to pull pranks."

"I'm not," Percy said still smiling, "but I figured Fred and George deserved a little humiliation."

Rosa smiled wickedly, "I have an idea for even more."

And that was how both Rosa, and Percy, became true, mischievous, trouble-making, Gryffindors.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic are not mine and are property of J. K. Rowling.**


End file.
